Stripper
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Tener que desnudarte frente a un mortífago ya es bastante humillación, que sea tu ex – profesor es aún peor, pero que te obligue a cumplirle bajos esos términos y con compañía es la perdición… de todas maneras ella es una Gryfindor y su palabra es sagrada


Hola chicas, les traigo este nuevo Fanfic, que espero disfruten, de antemano perdón por demorarme tanto en subir algo, pero estaba como en crisis inspiracional y creativa, perdón también porque les debo un capi final de mi fic adicciones, pero es que la inspiración no me ha permitido terminar ese último cap. Espero que surja pronto, ya llevo la mitad pero me quede estancada.

I hope you like this story, enjoy it… tambien espero reviews porfa, se aceptan crucios o lo que quieran.

Besos **BlackCherryBlood**

* * *

><p><strong>Stripper<strong>

Hermione se recostó contra la pared del pasillo de aquella casa, que daba a la sala de estar, al voltear en la esquina los encontraría, resopló enojada y a la vez nerviosa.

─_Snape es un estúpido y asqueroso… bastardo_─ pensó exasperada ─ soy una Gryfindor, soy una Gryfindor─ de repitió a sí misma, dándose ánimos, entonces con decisión se echó a andar hacia la sala, donde seguramente la estarían esperando─ _desgraciado_ ─ pensó antes de cruzar miradas con el pocionista, sabía que estaría escuchando; Snape tenía una expresión de marcada autosuficiencia tanto que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron tan rojas como una quaffle, estaba por lanzársele a golpearlo, cuando un destello plateado inundo su visión periférica, Hermione palideció de repente, en medio de la habitación había un tubo de striptease, obviamente esperando por ella.

Había alrededor de diez ex -mortífagos en la estancia observándola, ella se tambaleo nerviosa.

─ ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ─ tosió Snape arqueando una ceja y sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Al momento la lucidez regresó a la castaña, y esta pudo ver la mueca de burla que se formaba en la cara de su oscuro ex -profesor, que seguramente pensaba que ella no iba a cumplir con su palabra.

Hermione por sobre todas las cosas era orgullosa y no iba a dejar que un montón de basura mágica con patas la amedrentaran y menos el tramposo miserable de Snape. Hizo uso de toda su valentía Gryfindor y camino contoneando las caderas hasta estar de pie junto al tubo de striptease, con cada paso su falda versión miniatura de la del uniforme de Hogwarts se balanceaba dejando entrever unas mínimas bragas negras. Hubo un gruñido uniforme de excitación por parte de los hombres presentes.

La música comenzó a sonar en la estancia y una de sus canciones favoritas inundó la habitación (Tom's diner- Suzanne Vega ft. DNA) claro que era la canción perfecta para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se dejó llevar por la música y comenzó a danzar a su ritmo, llevo una de sus manos a la corbata que tenía anudada al cuello y la soltó lentamente la prenda verde con gris se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo y enredarse cual serpiente, si exacto en eso había hecho Snape que ella se convirtiera en una pequeña, tramposa y atrapada serpiente.

Ya de por si es terrible desnudarte para tu ex –profesor, aun peor frente a sus invitados, más si estos son mortífagos o ex – mortífagos o lo que sean, pero que te haga rebajar hasta el punto de convertirte en una stripper de Slytherin, si porque ahora Hermione Jean Granger se hallaba vestida con un diminuto traje de colegiala que además tenía los colores de Slytherin, y todo gracias a esa estúpida apuesta que perdió con Snape.

Desabrochó dos de los botones de su blusa blanca, dejando vislumbrar su escote, seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música y arrancando más murmullos y gruñidos de emoción por parte de los presentes. Snape hizo una mueca de satisfacción al verla desabrochar su minifalda, ella se percató de ello por lo que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y continuo bailando, no le iba a dar gusto, claro que no, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, se burlaría de él y ¿qué mejor forma? Que seduciendo a sus amigos.

Se acercó a uno de los mortífagos, el que parecía ser más joven, tenía pelo corto y negro como el carbón y una cuidada barba de candado, ojos verdes y músculos torneados, viéndolo de ese modo era realmente apuesto, posó un dedo en su barbilla halándolo hacia ella, y cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de su boca desvió la cara y deposito un casto beso en su mejilla, el chico había quedado pasmado, ni siquiera respiraba, entonces Hermione vio un destello plateado que salía de una pequeña rajadura en la oreja del chico, y lo entendió, se giró para ver a cada uno de los presentes buscando lo mismo en ellos y todos, bueno casi todos poseían la misma luz plateada que se escapaba por alguna rajadura en sus caras, todos eran una copia de alguien, ninguno era real excepto Severus y al parecer Lucius también, decidió continuar con su plan de burlarse de Snape pero esta vez decidió hacerlo con alguien que si estuviera presente, para asegurarse de que Snape se enojaría realmente.

Empujó a la atractiva copia contra el sillón de cuero en la que se encontraba y se dirigió provocadoramente, hasta plantarse justo frente a Lucius Malfoy, empezó a bailar exclusivamente para él, percatándose de que Snape se removía incomodo en su sillón junto a la pareja.

Para Lucius ella siempre había sido una sangre sucia, pero debía admitir que la muy condenada se había convertido en toda una mujer, bella, altiva y sobre todas las cosas indiscutiblemente apetecible, ─_se encuentran manjares en donde uno menos se imagina_. ─ pensó el rubio. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar la oportunidad, de todas maneras ella igual no se iba a fijar en Snape estando el presente, por supuesto él era mucho más guapo y el resto de los presentes no existían realmente, lo que se reducía a una elección entre el apuesto aristócrata y el poco agraciado pocionista, y por lo visto aquella decisión ya había sido tomada.

Hermione seguía danzando para el rubio platinado, que sonreía autosuficiente, mientras que el hombre a su lado cada vez era menos capaz de controlar sus temblorosas manos. La castaña ya tenía la blusa completamente desabotonada, lo cual dejaba a la vista el precioso sostén negro que llevaba puesto. Entonces Hermione puso cada una de sus manos en el reposabrazos del rubio y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante hasta estar a punto de rozar sus labios con los del ex –mortífago. Una fuerza invisible la empujó suavemente hacia atrás alejándola de Malfoy, mientras veía como Snape con varita en mano se ponía en pie, acercándose a donde antes había estado ella, los demás mortífagos desaparecieron con un breve movimiento de la varita de Snape.

─ ¡largo! ─ dijo el pocionista apuntando con su varita a Lucius, pero al ver que este no hacia amago de moverse y que en cambio sonreía confiado, se enojó en demasía y casi con demencia repitió ─ ¡LARGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ MALFOY! ─ El otro mago al fin lo tomó en serio y se levantó del sillón y salió con la frente en alto, tapando como podía con su túnica su ya creciente erección, salió azotando la puerta del apartamento, visiblemente molesto por haber sido corrido.

─ Pero ¿Qué te pasa? ─ preguntó la muchacha falsamente indignada por su comportamiento, cosa que tenía sin cuidado a Snape.

─ no ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Con Malfoy, enserio? ─ preguntó sarcásticamente acorralándola contra el tubo de striptease.

─Pues ¿yo que sé? En todo caso a ti ¿qué demonios te importa? Pareciera que te pones celoso por lo que yo hubiera podido hacer con él. ─ reclamó con indignación y picardía. ─ De todas maneras todo esto fue tu idea, yo solo trataba de meterme en el papel de una Slytherin, brincona como una cualquiera.

─ fue tu culpa, solo a ti se te ocurre apostar contra mí en algo referente a pociones, tienes que aprender que los libros no siempre tienen la razón, al fin y al cabo siempre seguirás siendo una insoportable y orgullosa sabelotodo. ─ La insultó─ y yo no quería que te convirtieras en una puta, solo quería ver si eras capaz de bailar para mí.

─ Pues si querías que bailara para ti, no tenías que traer a tus amiguitos, solo tenías que pedirlo o en este caso hacer que cumpliera la apuesta en privado, tú y yo. ─ contestó airada. ─ Aunque ya que lo menciono aún no he acabado de cumplir la apuesta así que siéntate y disfruta─ ordenó empujándolo hacia un sillón.

Hermione agitó su varita y al instante otra canción se empezó a reproducir llenando el ambiente (The Naughty Song- Cory Lee). La castaña se aferró al tubo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y deslizó su espalda por él, hasta quedar en cuclillas con las rodillas muy separadas, dejando poco a la imaginación, subió nuevamente y dejo caer la blusa por sus brazos, esta quedo junto a su corbata, posteriormente se dio vuelta y se sostuvo fuertemente del tubo mientras lo agarraba con ambas piernas y dejaba colgar la cabeza para ver a Severus que ahora sonreía abiertamente, mostrando que le agradaba lo que veía. Dejo caer sus piernas una a una y volvió a estar de pie sobre el suelo, entonces camino contoneándose hasta donde Snape se encontraba y deteniéndose enfrente, la castaña desabrocho finalmente su diminuta falda y la dejo caer a sus pies, sacando uno a uno sus zapatos de tacos altos, dio un paso más y quedo con las rodillas de Severus entre sus piernas, se sentó en su regazo y acomodo sus propias rodillas a cada costado del hombre, con sus manos tomó las de él y las puso en su espalda justo sobre el broche de su sostén.

Hermione puso entonces sus manos en los hombros de Snape y lo beso, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si siempre lo hubiese deseado, él le respondió por supuesto y desabrocho su sostén con desesperación, después de deshacerse de él la tomo por la cadera y se levantó llevándola consigo, a su habitación, donde una cama enorme esperaba por ellos, cuando llegaron él ya no llevaba más que su pantalón, la recostó sobre la cama y ella empezó a desabrochárselo, poco después ambos estaban completamente desnudos, él la penetro gentilmente, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño y comenzó a embestirla cuando ella arqueó su espalda buscando profundizar su contacto.

Severus la embestía cada vez con más fuerza y más profundidad, ahogando sus gritos y gemidos en sus labios, besándola febrilmente, Hermione llegó a su primer orgasmo gimiendo su nombre, pero Severus seguía embistiéndola brutalmente dejándola incapaz de pensar y temblando en su éxtasis de placer, pronto las oleadas de calor regresaron a la mujer y esta continuó disfrutando del delicioso contacto, Severus giro sobre sí mismo quedando de espaldas al colchón y ella comenzó a cabalgar sobre él marcando su propio ritmo, él se apoyó en las manos para quedar sentado y deleitarse con aquellos pechos cremosos que le ofrecía la castaña, se miraban a los ojos, ella enterraba su mano de derecha entre su cabello color azabache y las uñas de su otra mano en la nívea piel de su hombro, Hermione empezó a llegar al clímax nuevamente y esta vez sus contracciones fueron tan fuertes que Severus no pudo sopórtalo y se derramó en su interior, ambos elixires se mezclaron y ambos magos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Ella sobre él, aferrados y sin el más mínimo deseo de separarse.

…

─ ¿de verdad te hubieras cogido a Lucius? ─ Preguntó Severus pensativo en la mañana.

─Claro, es condenada y rubiamente irresistible─ respondió Hermione impasible.

─ entonces ¿no te importaría dormir con un verdadero mortífago?

─eso solo lo haría mucho más interesante─ continuó ella en el mismo tono.

─eso significa que si yo no hubiera sido miembro de la orden del fénix ¿te habría tenido hace mucho?

─No, eso significa que lo único que me gusta ms que un mortífago, sádico, acecino y demente como Lucius, es un miembro de la orden que cuando esta celoso me coge como si fuéramos a morir al día siguiente como tú.

─ ¿así que te gusta cómo te cojo cuando estoy celoso? Pues esta mañana amanecí especialmente celoso. ─ dijo Snape halando el cubre lecho que cubría la desnudes de la castaña.

─Ahora no Severus, tenemos trabajo y si te pones en esas llegaremos tarde al ministerio.

─ Acaso esta Sta. ¿Olvida quién es su jefe? Que por cierto le dio la mañana libre para hacer lo que a ella le pareciera─ preguntó juguetón. ─ ahora como te decía, hablando de celos ¿qué tienes con ese tal Richard que no hace más que mirarte las nalga cuando vas a archivar tus reportes?

Hermione rio la gracia y se alanzó a besar a su ex –profesor y actual jefe de la división de pociones del Ministerio, donde por cierto ella era su aprendiz. Aunque ahora era probablemente algo más que eso.

**Fin…**

* * *

><p>No olviden dejar su review aquí…<p> 


End file.
